1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch-operating input device for inputting touch-operation information by touching an operation panel (touch panel), a display system and a touch-operation assisting method for the touch-operating input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have more and more frequently appeared cars each of which is provided with a display device having a touch-operation function. One type of such a display device is designed so that the touch position on a display screen is detected by a photosensor.
More specifically, light emitting elements and photodetecting elements are disposed so that plural optical axes thereof are arranged in parallel in each of the longitudinal and lateral directions of the display screen. According to this type display device, the optical axes extending from some light emitting elements to the corresponding photodetecting elements are intercepted by touching the display screen with a finger to detect the center position of the touch area, and the coordinate data of the center position on the display screen is outputted.
Besides, there has been known a display device in which a display unit and a touch-operating input device are separately provided and the touch-operating input device is independently disposed at such a suitable position as to be easily operated. A touch position detecting method of the touch-operation input device of the display device is the same as the display/inputting device integral type display device described above. Such a touch-operating input device can bring cars with convenient operation performance.
However, with the conventional touch-operating input device as described above, when a user inputs an item displayed on a display screen by touching the touch-operation panel while looking at the display screen, it is difficult for the user to identify the positional relationship between the item displayed on the display screen and the corresponding item on the touch-operation panel.